


Go To Work

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Rowaelin One Shots [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: tumblr prompt: will you write me some Rowaelin fluff pls I’m not doing so hot today 😘
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowaelin One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636510
Kudos: 29





	Go To Work

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: will you write me some Rowaelin fluff pls I’m not doing so hot today 😘

“Gods, stop it, you have to work!”

“How can I go to work when I know that you’re at home, looking like this?”

Her fiance smirked at her and renewed his attack in earnest, his fingers digging into her sides as he peppered kisses all over her face and she giggled, yelping when he descended upon her neck and bit her skin. 

Aelin laughed, her eyes crinkling shut as she pulled his head back up to her, her fingers sliding into the hair at his nape and tugging lightly as he pressed his lips to hers, tracing his tongue over the seam of her mouth and she granted him access, their tongues tangling together. 

Rowan slipped his hands under her oversized white t-shirt, probably one of his, he reckoned. He took one of his hands and ran it down her leg, hooking it behind a knee and using it to hitch her leg on his waist. He flipped them and sat up so that Aelin was perched in his lap. 

She gasped slightly at the movement but it melted into a soft sigh as she settled into him. Her kisses became exploratory and searching, for what he didn’t know.

After a couple more minutes, less than he would’ve liked, she pulled back, pressing her forehead to his. “You gotta go, baby. You’re gonna be late.”

“I don’t care,” he said roughly, pulling her chin down with a thumb and forefinger but she expertly evaded his lips.

“It’s time to go, love. I’ll be here.”

He hung his head, “I know. I love you, Aelin.”

“To whatever end, Ro. Forever?”

He grinned at her, “And always.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
